The Jusenkyo Springs Incident
by SamuelthegreatOO
Summary: Umbridge gets an order from Fudge to 'Humiliate Potter'. What better way to do that by making him a non-human? So she organizes a little field trip to Jusenkyo. However, thing's don't go as planned... Inspired by Water Aerobics for the Aquaphobic Also no Slash!


"Welcome, students, to Jusenkyo valley." Umbridge declared as they walked over the wooden bridge. "Here, three thousand years ago, two of the most powerful dark Lords ever created fought each other. In the end, they killed each other. However, their magic, black as their hearts forever cursed this place" The 5th years, plus Professor Mcgonagall, 'professor' Snape and a few students Umbridge (Harry had sworn to NEVER call her a 'professor') had given detentions to looked out into the Chinese valley. "How is it cursed Professor?" Draco Malfoy inquired.

"Well my lad, it's quite simple" Their guide, a Chinese Wizard with scars across his face from the Uprising of 1989 stated. "You see the pools of water? Almost every single one has drowned or nearly drowned someone in the last three millennia. And now, whenever someone falls into a spring, they are cursed to take the form, and some of the mannerisms of the things that drowned there. I can attest to it myself."

"Really? What spring did you fall into?" Umbridge sniffed haughty. "Spring of drowned tour guide. It was an empty spring until I drowned the bastard who had the job before me." Lots of gasps followed. The guide chuckled. "He was a bloodist in the Uprising. No loss."

"No loss?! You murdered someone!" Hermione gasped. "Young lady, the Uprising was a war. Death happens. Now then, I'm going to continue where I left off. You see, these springs tend to attract magicals and non-magical alike. For example, a few years ago, a father and son pair of martial artists fell into some pools. The father fell into the spring of drowned panda, and the son fell into the spring of drowned girl." It took a moment for that to sink in, before the chuckles started. "Now then" Umbridge interrupted. "We should be careful. The rain made the bridge slippery." She sent a look at Draco who chuckled. "After all, those who are cursed are usually seen as non-human" The guide blinked and then his eyes went wide. "Ma'am… if you're encouraging what I think you're about to do…" he began to reach for his wand. Umbridge quickly cast a disarming charm and caught it. "Now then, since some of you" she glared at Harry, and a few of his friends, "Seem to not understand why I teach theory." She then guested to the spring. "This is why. No one should have the power to do this."

"And what about those who did? How are we going to stop them?" Harry grumbled. "The ministry has the aurors." The replied. "Oh, so you'd disarm the population and leave them at the mercy of government? Let me tell you that that's going to go REALLY poorly." the tour guide spoke up. Umbridge ignored him, like any government official.

"Now all of you are to collect samples from the springs." The tour guide sighed in relief. "The springwater loses its power when it leaves the area. Not the magical residue though." Umbridge sniffed. "I knew that. That's why we shall be returning to Hogwarts after collecting the samples." She motioned Snape over. "Now everyone please take a vial and collect the water. Remember that even touching the spring may cause the curse to affect you". Harry carefully took the vial from the potions professor. "Do NOT drop them Potter. You'd probably break a nail." he sneered. Harry ignored him, as usual. He noticed that several of the students had chosen springs already. As he was walking towards a spring, he noticed Draco beginning to walk up to Ron, wand out. "Ron!" he shouted.

His friend noticed and managed to roll out of the way of the spell. "The hell do you think you're doing Malfoy!" he shouted at the blonde ponce. "Stand still Blood-Traitor!" he shouted. Harry went for his wand. "You stay out of this Potter! "Flipendo!" The jinx hit him square in the chest and he was flung back onto a patch of ground. When he got up, he saw that Draco had been disarmed by the tour guide, who had apparently gotten his wand back. 'Oh thank God it's ground' Harry thought to himself. Of course life had to go out of its way to torture him.

He was surprised when the tour guide rushed towards him and stopped a few feet away. "Young man! Carefully crawl towards me!" Harry was confused by the fear, but he did as he was told. When he had gotten on all fours, he began to move towards the guide. Of course, one of Malfoy's goons (Crabbe, he thought to himself) had, of course, arrived. He shoved the tour guide down, which caused the ground to sink. "What the hell are you doing!" The guide shouted as he carefully rolled back onto solid ground. Crabbe gave a stupid grin and put his weight onto the ground. This caused it to fall. Harry only had time to think "Oh bugger" before he fell into the pool.

The guide's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "RUN!" he shouted. "But-"

"Your friend is dead! Worse than dead at that! Don't look back and RUN!" He grabbed Ron and dragged him with him. "Is there anyone who's willing to use the killing curse?!" he shouted. "Why do you ask?" Umbridge inquired. "This moron" he shoved Crabbe down "Disobeyed my instructions!"

"Unhand the heir of the noble house of Crabbe!" Umbridge demanded. "Oh, a pure-blood? Goodie, he'll be the bait!" The guard snarled. "Bait for what?" Ron asked. "That spring your friend fell into was boarded up and covered with fake ground for a reason, lad." The tour guide said. "But you said that the springs couldn't be contained! And it didn't sound like wood!" Hermione exclaimed. The guide quickly waved his wand and the spring was covered again. "Jusenkyo is… tempermental when it comes to her springs. That one-" he pointed to the one Harry fell in "was worth the risk."

"I haven't heard anything." Fred stated. "That's either really good or really bad." the guide huffed. "Why? What's so important about a spring?" Professor Snape deadpanned. "It's the spring of-"

"Well what is it?" Umbridge haughty inquired. "It is the"

"I hope it's something stupid! Like a duck!" Pansy Parkinson shrilly shrieked. "If you'll stop-"

"What happened to Mr. Potter?!" Professor McGonagall stormed up. "SHIFTER!" the guide shouted. "I'm sorry, what?" Ron asked. "Spring of drowned shifter." The guide finished. Most of the group was confused, including Umbridge. Snape looked like he was trying to remember something. Professor McGonagall was mouthing 'Shifter?' Hermione, on the other hand, had gone white in the face.

"No… HOW?!" she shouted. "A thousand years ago the last one was killed here." The guide explained. "It was trapped in the spring and died. We boarded it up for obvious reasons."

"What's a 'Shifter'?" Draco grumbled. Hermione turned. "A 'Shifter' is a magical creature-" The guide snorted. "'Creature?' Young lady? Are you a muggle born?" Hermione nodded. "Have you ever read HP Lovecraft's work?" She nodded again. "A Shifter" he began, "Is a creature straight out of his work. It's true form is that of a black fog with mouths. However, it has the ability to take the form of whatever it has fought, and gain those abilities. What is truly horrible is the fact that it hunts for human souls after its birth." Gasps erupted. "If it eats a soul with even the smallest shred of good in it, it becomes a depraved monster, fully evil."

"And if the soul is from a complete monster?" Ron asked. "Then it can choose to be good. The key word is choose. However, I shall be even more blunt. A Shifter looks and acts like the unholy offspring of a Boggart and Dementor" Now the pieces fell into place. And then a thump was heard.

Harry fell into the water and then… nothing. It was like he was floating in an inky void. Distantly, he heard what sounded like Voldemort screaming. That brought him back to his senses. If he was here, his friends were in danger! He felt himself waking up, just below the surface of the water. Realizing he was going to drown, he quickly kicked his feet, swimming above the surface and gasping. Also, why was the spring boarded up? He then pounded his fist on the wood, for it was only around a foot up.

When the pounding started, Umbridge realized that the thing Potter had become would be hungry. If she had any feelings remotely related to compassion or even seeing others as not things either to crush or her superiors, she would've stood in front of the children and protected them to her dying breath. Alas, this is Umbridge we're talking about, so she had none of those things. So she ran off like the bitch she is, but not before shoving the student closest to her, which caused everyone else to fall down, the guide included. They were all close together.

Harry heard the yelp and immediately started pounding on the wood harder. The damn thing wasn't breaking! He screamed at it, a wordless roar of frustration. Of course, this gave him pause. He thought he was going to yell something along the lines of 'FUCK!' not some weird roar. He shook his head and punched the wood again. This time, it gave a satisfying creak, and the boards lifted a little.

When the fake ground the guide put over the spring jumped, everyone began to scramble in random directions. When it jumped higher, everyone took off, save Professor McGonagall, who, as a women with actual fucking compassion, was ready to defend the students, and Snape, who wouldn't for the life of him let Minerva show him up. When the boards jumped to the side, thereby allowing a hand to appear, then their fear tuned to confusion. And when Harry hauled himself up. Wands were lowered. Except for the tour guide. "Come no closer!" he shouted.

Harry was confused by the reaction of the guide. "What's going on?" he asked. "State your name!" the guide demanded. "Harry Potter." he replied, incredibly confused. "State how you feel?"

"Wet, tired and confused." he replied truthfully. "Do you feel hungry?" The guide asked. "No." The guide lowered his wand. "Well, I think he's clean."

"How's that possible?! You said that he'd be hungry for souls!" Mcgonagall scolded. "What?" was all Harry could say. Now Snape and Mcgonagall could see Harry more clearly, they could see a few differences. His skin looked a little too pale, and it looked like it was bubbling a little! His eyes were a darker color (much to Snape's dismay). But more frighteningly he just gave off a feeling. The feeling told them to run and never look back. So they followed the feeling and ran. "Where are you going?" Harry, or rather, the THING that looked like Harry called, and they just ran faster.

Ron noticed Harry first. "Hey! Harry! You alright?" Then he noticed the two professors running passed him. Then came the sight of his friend… but he looked so… wrong. "Ron? What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron just took off and ran. "What the?" "Hermione?" His other friend, along with most of the group was running as fast as they could away from him, and falling into pools. The only one that wasn't was Luna, who was just curious, and the tour guide, who was facepalming. And then he poofed out of existence. "Luna, what was that? And why is everyone running from me? And what happened to the tour guide?" Luna shrugged.

"Your aura is giving off a feeling of deep fear, while the tour guide's curse is active. He's teleporting to everyone who needs information." Harry cocked his head in confusion. "My aura?" he asked. "You fell in a spring that apparently transformed you into an eldritch abomination. Don't worry, I'm sure you're still you." She then proceeded to give him a hug.

The tour guide sighed as he was whisked from person to person. "Oh! You've fallen into the spring of drowned kitten!" he told a sputtering red kitten, who was once Ginny Weasley. And then he was dragged along to the next student.

Neville came up sputtering, wondering why his legs felt so funny. And then he found that he could stand, and my God are those muscled arms mine? "Consider yourself fortunate my lad. You've fallen in the spring of drowned Centaur! 300 years ago a centaur stallion drowned there!" and then he vanished. Neville then proceeded to step out of the spring, and everything was much smaller. Looking down, he saw where his human torso became a horse's body. And by God he was really cut! He could probably grind marble on those abs!

Minerva Mcgonagall jumped out of the spring, feeling like she was 50 years younger. "Ma'am, you've fallen in the spring of drowned badass! There's a very tragic story about how one drowned there a thousand years ago-" he then was whisked away yet again. Mcgonagall conjured a mirror and noticed that she looked exactly the same.

Snape saw the thing that had once been Potter come closer, acting confused, before desperately trying to move to the side. Of course, said side led to him slipping and falling into a spring. He got up on two feet, so that was a plus… why did his chest feel heavy? "Well what do you know? Apparently broad springs can affect more than one person at a time. You fell in the spring of drowned girl. Get a mirror." And then he disappeared before 'he' could punch him. 'He' summoned a mirror, and gasped in horror. In the place of himself was a woman! She had his hair, but silky and long, tickling her back. Her chest was quite large, probably D-cup. Her waist and hips completed the hourglass figure, and she had long slender legs. She let out a screech once all of those came together in that she was NAKED. The clothes she had been wearing had fallen off.

Umbridge stifled a laugh as Hermione Granger fell into a spring. It was so satisfying to watch mudbloods suffer. She wondered if she had to pretend to care. The trip was supposed to humiliate Potter, but having his dirty friends suffer was a nice little bonus. She slowly walked towards the spring, wondering how much paperwork she'd have to fill out when the surface of the water exploded. She hurriedly drew her wand, anxious to have an excuse to kill the mudblood who'd never submit to her betters, when she found herself looking straight down the pointed edge of a claymore. It should've been too heavy for the brat to carry, but she thought that anyone carrying that many books around had to have some measure of strength. Perhaps it would help in her future job as an accountant or sexpet. When the mist cleared, she was astonished. Granger had the appearance of a twenty-something year old version of herself, wearing a leather and chainmail bikini armor. "Well ma'am, congratulations! You just won the GRAND PRIZE of Jusenkyo Springs; The spring of drowned warrior goddess!"

"The what now?" She asked. The guide gave a thumbs up. "Two thousand years ago a warrior goddess was drowned here by a fire goddess!"

"Wait... what?" Umbridge managed to squeak out, before being grabbed by two sets of arms under her right arm. "Why hello, dear professor" the Weasley twins grinned. And then another set of them grabbed her left arm. "So, spring of drowned twins. Yadda yadda yadda." The guide deadpanned. "What's the best spring for her?" they asked, faces showing genuine malice. "Turn left. That's the spring of drowned horny toad." The guide grinned evilly. The twins proceeded to throw the pink horror in. "Thank you, good sir." the four said at the same time, bowing. "My pleasure. It's always fun to torment blood elitists." And then he disappeared.

When Draco got up, he felt… weird. His mind was fuzzy, and it felt like there was an alternate personality… like he was watching himself but he couldn't control himself. He didn't like it. And then that guide showed up. "Well well well. You've fallen into the spring of drowned submissive Centauress!" He conjured a mirror and Draco would've screamed if he had control of his body.

Her hair was more of a golden color now, long and silky, going so far as to touch her horse half, and then some. Her ears were those of a horse. Her bust was absolutely _massive_ , and her waist had a slight hourglass figure. Then the horse half followed; a brown color with nice, silky fur. Her tail was the same color as her hair, and just as silky. Then a scent caught her nose. Draco didn't feel it, but the second personality did. It just oozes manliness… and it made her horny. "Oh, you smell that Centaur Stallion? Be warned, he turns into a human when doused with hot water." Her head drooped. "Don't worry. See that pool of water?" He pointed to a spring across from the one he fell into. "It'll turn you into a submissive female Lamia. If you want, I, as the tour guide of Jusenkyo, can link the two curses. When your beloved is human, you can be a Lamia. When he's a centaur, you'll be a centaur. This will be the case unless he desires it to be different. Sound good?" Draco felt her hooves moving and leaped into the pool. When she came out, the guide showed her a mirror. Now Draco wanted to scream again. This time, her hair was red, as well as her ears. They were pointed as well. Her hair reached down to her back like in the centauress form. Her bust was very noticeable, but not nearly as big as the centauress'. At the waist, which curved inwards to form an amazing hourglass figure, the human half ended and a snake formed. The scales were red, and curved inwards for around a foot or so, before filling out into a long tail. As soon as she slithered out of the spring, the shape of a centauress restored itself.

(AN: The forms are Miia and Centorea from Monster Musume)

Ron felt like he was on all fours, except there were more legs… and why was everything so small? The tour guide appeared. "Welp, I hope you're not afraid of spiders my boy, seeing as you're now a King Spider." Ron just screamed.

Professor Mcgonagall sighed to herself as she watched the poor tour guide teleport from person to person, explaining the curses. When she saw him help the Weasley Twins (Now Quadruples- oh Merlin a team of 4 pranksters?! Not again...) curse that… horrible woman… she couldn't help but smile. It was so nice to see someone get their just deserts.

After finally no longer being dragged around by the idiocracy of the people around him (the last person having fallen into the spring of drowned Titanoboa) he put his wand slightly over his mouth "Sonorous" he muttered. "Alright them!" he shouted, making everyone jump (or at least everyone who could physically jump) "I shall go grab some hot water for everyone! That's how the curse is temporarily removed!" He then apparated out of the area and into his house, where he began to heat up a giant wok pan.

As he did, he felt a presence. "You're here to?" he asked to no one in particular. A naked female figure stepped into his kitchen, and hugged him from behind. "You know you'd miss me" the female figure said. "Jusenkyo, please put some clothes on" he politely asked. The now named female figure harrumphed before snapping her fingers. A traditional chinese garb clothed her. The guide turned to the form the mind of Jusenkyo Valley took, wok full of water levitating behind him. "You moved the pools around again, didn't you?" he asked. She giggled. "Of course, dear!~" she giggled. He sighed. "I know you hate purebloods elitists- even more than I do- but why curse the Weasley boy like that? The youngest one is arachnophobic!" he inquired. She shrugged. "This'll get him over it, as he'll soon grow to like it." He facepalmed. "I'm going to go clean up the mess now". He then left, nearly slamming his door, but choosing to not at the last second. He didn't want to offend a magical force that gained sentience- or, more importantly, his wife.

Harry and Luna had walked back to the group. Luna had stayed by him, helping to keep his mind from shattering. Apparently he was a MONSTER now. Not just any monster, but an eldritch abomination that preyed on souls in a way that made a dementor look _tame_. Luna had taken most of the horror away ("You're still you, Harry Potter. That much will never change. After all, your mind is strong enough to throw off an Imperious curse. I'm sure you can take this") so he just shoved that to the back of his mind for now. Hermione walked up to him, still in that warrior goddess form. "Err, sorry? For running away, I mean." He just sighed at her apology. "According to Luna it was a natural response."

"And why didn't you run away Luna?" Hermione asked. "Harry would still be Harry regardless of form. And the Nargles don't seem to mind."

"Ah. A Visionaire?" the tour guide (who had a gigantic wok full of hot water levitating next to him) asked. "A what now?" Hermione asked. "Oh my poor girl. I see you haven't learned your History of Magic. A Visionaire is a witch or Wizard who is able to see several degrees above and below our plane of existence. Imagine our reality is a flat line. All we can see is on that line. A Visionaire can see the full circle, if trained enough." Luna nodded. "I can see the full circle. The Nargles helped." The guide nodded. "I'm impressed you got them to help. From what I've heard they're tricksters and not very helpful" The guide said. "You just have to ask for your space." she replied. Hermione cleared her throat. "The hot water? Draco looks like he-I'm sorry, SHE'S trying to get Nevile to mount her." He looked past her and nodded. "Mhmmm" the guide agreed. He repeated the amplifying charm.

"OK everyone! Line up one at a time! A simple splash of hot water will do it! There's plenty to go around!" A near frenzy started. Harry was, fortunately, at the front. He noticed that everyone save the tour guide and Luna relaxed a bit after splashing hot water on his face. "I should mention that clothes DO NOT transfer over between cursed forms! Accio!" He summoned all of the clothes from the pools. Quickly drying them, he set them aside. "When you're no longer cursed, please put your clothes on!" he shouted, before setting the wok down. "Titanoboa! You first!" The giant snake proceeded to dunk it's face in the wok, before Colin Creevey appeared, stark naked. He let out an 'eep' of surprise before grabbing his clothes. "Centauress! You're up!" The poor stallion (who'd been backing away as she'd begun to lower herself) let out a sigh of relief. When she splashed her face with cold water, a very embarrassed Draco Malfoy. The centaur turned a fine shade of green. "King Spider! Stop shivering and get over here!" the giant spider around three times the size of Aragog sprinted to the wok, dipping it's front right leg into it. Then Ron appeared. "Oh God that was HORRIBLE!" he shuddered before grabbing his clothes. "How did they not rip?" he asked. The tour guide shrugged. "They get moved a little to the right just before you transform 99% of the time" "The other 1%?" Hermione asked. The guide chuckled. "They become part of your apparel". Hermione then splashed her face and found that her chainmail bikini stayed on. "Case in point." he declared. He then grabbed a toad that was trying to hump his foot and dunked it into the wok, revealing a sputtering professor Umbridge. Harry had to stifle a snort.

After everyone had had their turn dunking a limb or head into the wok, the guide summoned a giant banner with some Chinese kanji on it. "What does that say?" "Tā mā de gòngchǎn zhǔyì hé tā mā de chuántǒng zhǔyì zhě" the guide respond, absolutely serious. And then the portkey activated.

The group arrived in the Great Hall, where Dumbledore was waiting. "Dolores Jane Umbridge! As the Headmaster you are required to tell me when you take students outside of school grounds, High Inquisitor or NOT!" he thundered. And then the ceiling, as if reacting to his anger, thundured. "Oh bugger" Harry muttered when he felt the first rain drop.


End file.
